Kimiko and Rai?
by BluAngel4908
Summary: WILL LOVE PREVAIL AFTER ALL? RaiKim?
1. Bad Beginning?

Kimiko sat under the tree playing with her hair.

Rai started at her from a distance while a stupid voice in her head kept saying, come on your hot go kiss her.

"Hey Kimiko."

"Hey Rai -."

Before Kimiko could say another word, Rai kissed her.

Kimiko broke off aggressively and yelled, "You asshole!"

Then, she took out her dagger, and stabbed him.

Rai was kind of stupid, so the first thing that popped into his head was, oh crap she hates, then he thought, wait…she stabbed me aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhh that hurt!

Rai ended up in the hospital

To be continued….

Hey I like it so far 


	2. In the Hospital

Rai woke with a start as he felt a painful sting on his right shoulder. He groaned and pulled himself up, or at least he tried to. He failed in doing this because the pain in his shoulder was so intense.

The door swung open, and Kimiko came in accompanied by Master Fung. Kimiko looked grumpy, and when Master Fung said, "Kimiko apologize to Raimundo."

Kimiko retorted, "Why! It's not like I did anything wrong? He deserved it, why should I apologize to the big FAT ASSHO-"

Master Fung interrupted her by saying, "we fight evil not our allies."

Kimiko said , "Yeah! But the great big oaf tried to kiss me and GUESS WHAT HE SUCCEEDED AND HE SUCKS AT IT."

Master Fung said, "Kimiko you apologize for stabbing Raimundo right now or I'll make you clean all the toilets for a month!"

"**_Dammit" _**muttered Kimiko, then she sighed and she bitterly said, "I'm….sorriforstabbinyouontheshoulder."

Then she stormed out under her breath saying, "I should have stabbed him in the heart when I had the chance."


	3. Secrets

Raimundo came out of the infirmary the next day with long strips of bandages wrapped around his shoulder where Kimiko had stabbed him. He thought to himself, "At least it doesn't hurt anymore," while wincing in pain as another jolt of pain shot through his shoulder and arm.

Kimiko glared at Raimundo from across the courtyard. "That arrogant booger! He thinks he's all that!" thought Kimiko. But she always had those annoying voices in her head saying, "Come on he wasn't _that _bad of a kisser, besides he's kinda hot." She always ignored them because she already had a boyfriend, but of course no one should know who it was for that would bring serious consequences…..

To be continued….


	4. Secrets Revealed

Raimundo stared out his window which overlooked the garden and sighed. Kimiko was standing in the garden staring at a nearby rose bush. She was apparently alone, but as he continued staring, he noticed that there was another person next to her, cleverly hidden in the dark. He ran to his trunk and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Kimiko hugged Jack Spicer and said, "Yay, I'm glad you made it on time this time." Jack Spicer pressed his lips against hers, and then whispered, "Shh someone might hear you." Jack then started to make out with Kimiko, and he pressed his body against hers. Kimiko broke away from him saying, "Jack! you know I don't like it when you do that!" Jack shrugged and grabbed her again. Kimiko felt uncomfortable as Jack roughly kissed her, so she broke off and said, "Jack did you think about what I said last week?"

"What _did_ you say?"

"JACK!"

"Oh yeah, you mean the whole thing about how you're supposed to be my enemy and vice versa?"

"Yes."

"I still can't make up my mind. I mean it's kind of fun being evil, and Chase Young would kill me if I quit. But let's forget it for now. Hey, didn't you say that everyone was going to visit some old weezer except you and Rai-moon-butt?"

"Well…yeah."

"Maybe I can visit you and we can spend more time together." And then Jack grinned mischievously.

"Yeah maybe…"

Jack then noticed that his watch was blinking and said, "Well, Kimmie, I gotta go, you know duty calls."

He kissed her one last time turned and vanished into the dark.

!1

Meanwhile, Raimundo was in shock, unfortunately for him, he didn't hear anything. However, he had seen Kimiko and Jack Spicer passionately making out. At first, he thought that Jack Spicer was trying to rape Kimiko or something, but he figured that Kimiko would have blown Jack to bits if she hadn't liked him. If Kimiko had the will to stab him, she definitely would not have hesitated to kill Jack.

"That lucky bastard," muttered Raimundo.

"What did you call me!"

Raimundo almost fell off his window when Kimiko came barging into his room.

"Did you just call me a bitch!"

"No I swear I didn't!"

Kimiko then yelled, "Then what the hell are you doing? It's 1 in the morning!"

Raimundo then a brilliant idea. He grinned at her and said, "Spying."

Kimiko almost smiled back when he grinned, but her mouth dropped in surprise when he said that one word.

"Yeah, shocking isn't it Kimiko? I saw you making out with your boyfriend, what's his name? Oh yeah! Jack Spicer! But seriously I thought we were trying to get rid of him. However little Miss Arrogance doesn't care that if I tell hmmm I don't know a certain _someone.._"

That did it, Kimiko looked as if all the fire in her had gone out.

"Fine. You win Raimundo Pedrosa what do you want?"

"Well….it's just a _small_ favor….."


	5. Blackmailing is not good for the soul

**

* * *

Haha you no I can't believe that this is a good story. I was going to make my story the cheesiest story in the world, but since people like it, I guess I'm going to have to make it remotely good. Well, try to enjoy it (if you can)! **

"You seriously like Rai?"

"_And _you're going out with him?"

"I thought you hated him!"

Kimiko sighed and answered Clay's and Omi's questions with an airy answer such as, "I was just pretending to hate him so he wouldn't suspect him?" However, the questions got harder, and once Omi even asked, "Then why did you stab him?"

Kimiko had to quickly rack her brains for that one. She had replied, "If I had um…let him kiss me without um….a consequence, he might have thought that I had liked him."

At that point, Raimundo had pressed his mouth onto hers and kissed her until they had to part gasping for breath. Kimiko had a slight urge to push him away or punch him, but she kind of enjoyed it and kind of got into it.

After lunch, Kimiko and Raimundo went to the movies together. So that Omi and Clay (who went with them) wouldn't get suspicious, they held hands on the way there. During the movie, Kimiko accidentally kept grabbing Raimundo's hand whenever something exciting or scary happened. When they all got back to temple, Kimiko sighed and said, "Hey Rai thanks for taking me to the movie, I enjoyed it so much."

Rai looking surprised answered, "Um… your welcome?

Kimiko thought, Can men get more clueless then thatThen she closed her eyes, and not believing what she was going to do, she kissed him. It was more like she and Raimundo mashed the lips together while trying to see if Clay and Omi would finally believe them. They sort of did, they gave Kimiko and Raimundo a look that said, I think I'm going to barf, and then Clay and Omi sprinted inside looking for a bathroom that was empty.

Later that evening, when Raimundo and Kimiko were alone, Raimundo said, "Wow, you're a pretty good actor." And then he tried to steal another kiss, but was rejected by Kimiko. She said, "I didn't say that I would make out with you whenever I… I mean, you wanted it, OK?"

"Hey at least I didn't make you have sex at me or someth- Oof, argh."

Kimiko threw two pillows at him, one had hit him in the stomach, and another had hit him on the ummmm yeah that thingy most commonly known as a guy's weakest part. Then she walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered, "I think that would be called raping though, you pervert."

Rai lay on his bed thinking, Man that hurt but that was worth the kiss. And smiling to himself, he quickly fell asleep

The next morning, Raimundo got up early to shower, but he was to sleepy notice that someone else was in there too. He pulled himself toward a shower, and he _thought _was hearing someone singing and a shower running. However, he ignored it because his imagination had got into a lot of trouble before. He opened a shower door…And then through the steam that billowed out, Raimundo heard a high pitched screaming from inside the shower. Dojo the dragon, who was still in his little form, quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.

"READ THE SIGN! DRAGONS ONLY!"

"Dojo, it's not like you don't run around without clothes every day calm down!"

"IT'S LIKE MY WORST NIGHTMARE COMING TRUE!"

"DOJO, you're a god damn dragon! You don't have anything to show!"

With this, Raimundo stomped off, slightly red to find another shower.


	6. Whatja Gonna Do When He Comes for YOU?

"Haha I wish I could have seen the look on your face when Dojo started screaming," laughed Kimiko.

"Hey dude," replied Raimundo, "It wasn't that funny." Atleast to me, thought

Raimundo.

"Whatever."

"Hey where is everyone?" (Rai sed that)

"They went to go visit what's his face."

"Oh yeah….so….even though they're gone do you want to….um fool around?" (Rai)

"What the HELL are you talking about?"

"Uh…"

"Raimundo spit it out no matter how perverted it, and knowing you, it's probably really perverted."

"Ok, remember how I blackmailed you?"

"Yep," replied Kimiko while slurping her cereal.

"I was wondering if….youstillwandedtobemygerlfriend."

Kimiko started at him, cocked her head, and said, "I have know idea what you said but it sounded sexy."

"Know what, I just won't ask you."

"Ask me what?"

Raimundo grinned and smashed his lips against hers. Their tongues traveled to a new world; the other person's mouth. (Ew gross I can't believe I'm writing this, but it makes it dramatic) Kimiko ran her hand through Raimundo's hair while Raimundo savored the taste of Cocoa Pebbles. Their bodies banged together, and they continued to kiss.

Suddenly, Raimundo felt a heavy metal ball hit him on the stomach, and Raimundo fell to the floor gasping for air. Kimiko was felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and she was turned around roughly by…. (DAUN DAUN DAUN ) JACK SPICER.

"You little slut!" yelled Jack then he slapped her with the back of his hand.

Kimiko screamed, and Jack threw her to ground. Then a Jackbot scuttled over and tied her up.

"LET GO OF HER!" shouted Raimundo as he tried to shake off the Jackbots that were swarming around him and tying him up.

Jack Spicer strode over to Raimundo and punched him in the gut ( not to mention that he was wearing an iron glove that day), and Raimundo fell over while gasping for air.

"You know what I'm going to do with you Raimundo," asked Jack, who had moved both prisoner to his house, "I'm going to kill you, but lucky for you, you're going to die SLOWLY!"

"As you, my little slut, I'm going to…hmmm…play with you body, and then I'll kill you nice and fast." Then, Jack Spicer tickled her chin lightly laughed and ordered, "Jackbots, get that filthy piece of shit out of my sight…FAST!."

So the Jackbots carried Raimundo into a damp, cold….(well I'll figure that out later)

Meanwhile, Jack nudged a terrified Kimiko with his foot saying, "Now what shall I do with you?"

* * *

O for all those perverted sickos…Jack Spicer is not going to rape Kimiko. OK? 


	7. Surprise Surprise

Kimiko looked at Jack with a terrified look on her face. She said, "But, I don't understand, all I was doing was kissing my hot crush."

"I'm your boyfriend though!" shouted Jack

"EW! You! You're the ugliest hideous immature person I have ever set my eyes on!"

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"A famous movie star like me? No way!"

"YOU ARE NOT A MOVIE STAR!"

"Yeah, I am, I'm Lindsay Lohan, I'm taking the place of a character named Kimodo or something."

Jack turned pale as he realized that she was not lying, because she took off a mask, and her red hair popped out from under her wig. He screamed in frustration and ran off to find Raimundo.

"You! Where is Kimiko!" shouted Jack.

"I don't know! I'm the replacement actor for Rice-man or something.!"

"What! Where are they! And WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'm..I'm Orlando Bloom," he stammered and he also added, "Kimodo and Rice-man are at Spongebob's town."

"Where's that?"

"Channel 63."

"What?"

"Oh my gosh…you don't know?"

"Know what!"

"You're on a TV show."

"Hmm really? A sitcom right?"

"Of course not!"

" Then?"

"You're a cartoon show…"

"I don't believe you, and I will find Kimiko and ….um"

"Rice-man, dude."

"Whatever."

"I'll find him and kill him with my evil KNOWLEDGE! MWHAHAHHAHAHA."

(Camera Crew: Uh oh, I'm starting to think that he thinks that he isn't a cartoon. Maybe we should tell him.

Director: Not yet fellows, the producers are going to love this!)

In the dungeons of Jack's mansion…..

"Um….Help! Get me out! Come on, you won't leave me- Orlando Bloom- here? Come on! I'll give a dollar."

sniff sniff

"Get me out! Come on! I'm hungry!"


End file.
